


Love can leave you wanting

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, Babysitting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chubby Kink, Date Night, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Multi, Polyamory, Threesomes, gagging, submissive stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles kissed Derek softly, down his neck,  across his shoulders,  stopping to lick and suck at his squishy stomach.</p>
<p>"Can I suck your cock,  Alpha? "<br/>" No, wait for Peter"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love can leave you wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 44  
> Derek is 36  
> Stiles is 28  
> Triplets 7  
> James 2

Stiles kissed Derek softly, down his neck,  across his shoulders,  stopping to lick and suck at his squishy stomach.

"Can I suck your cock,  Alpha? "  
" No, wait for Peter"

Stiles continued moving down to kiss Derek's meaty thighs. He laved at the thick black hair.

Derek tugged his hair,  dragging him back in to a fierce kiss.  

"I love you, bitch"  
"Love you too, alpha "

Derek licked his face, muttering

"Such a good mate,  so eager to please your alphas,  the hottest bitch I've ever seen,  so tight, so ripe"

Derek bit at his neck, sucking bruises here and there.

"Alpha, so strong,  so thick, need you,  want you,"

Derek smacked Stiles' backside causing it to jiggle inticingly 

"If I have to tell you one more time to wait you won't come at all tonight"

Stiles whined and tilted back his head giving Derek more aces to his pulse point.

" Impatient slut"

Derek pulled him off the couch and threw him over his shoulder.  
He smacked him one more time and carried him off to the bedroom, where he threw him on the bed. 

He kissed his feet as he stooped to pick up his belt and the underwear he had discarded early that evening when changing into his sweatpants. 

" You're going to stay here, while I ring your dad and Chris to check on the kids, I'll let you go when Peter comes home, okay"

Stiles nodded eagerly,  he loved how Derek always asked before tying him up, he didn't love the reason why, but he loved the concern he showed.

Derek tightened the belt around his wrists and the bedpost.

" You wanna suck on my dirty underwear,  whore? "

Again Stiles nodded eagerly,  his alphas weren't the only ones that like to taste their mate.

Derek stuffed the soiled garment in his mates mouth and then stalked off to call his father in law and his future fiance.

" Hey John, just checking on the kids, not giving you to much hassle are they?"

" ~No, they're fine, Camden is here to so the older ones are occupied and the younger three went out like a light not long after Peter dropped them off, correct me if I'm wrong but surely he should be there for the first date night after the twins were born?~ "

There was downsides to having a father in law as blunt as John Stilinski.

" He got called away for some accounting accident at work, don't worry we're waiting for him"

"~ tell Stiles I said hi, good bye Derek~"

" Goodbye John "

Derek padded back to the bedroom where Stiles was still tied up and sucking on the piece of cloth in his mouth

He ran a hand down Stiles torso, tweaking a nipple as he passed.

" John said the kids are fine, the younger three are sleeping, the older three playing with Camden,  who's also visiting his grandpa, he also said hi"

Stiles blinked up at him.  Peter was over an hour late, the one night they had together alone in two months and there had to be an accounting error only Peter could fix. Nights alone were few and far between,  it was hard to find babysitters for six kids, and they couldn't expect pack to always take them.

He caressed Stiles cheek softly  
" 10 more minutes and I'm calling him"

He couldn't leave Stiles tied up naked for too long lest he get cold or stiff.

He continued his petting and caressing,  stopping every few seconds to kiss his ear or nose.

Both their erections were gone by now, and it was just touching for the sake of touching.

Derek's phone rang,  it was Peter. 

" Hey, Peter, I hope you're on your way home,"

"~ I'm so sorry, I won't be able to make it, the problem is worse than miscalculated figures,  I think someone's embezzling money, but don't worry I'll have this sorted by morning and only a few hundred was taken, but I can't leave now, I'm sorry,  I will make this up to you both~"

Derek sighed

" Okay, don't worry about it, just don't wear yourself out and make sure to eat, I'll see you in the morning,  I love you, do you want to speak to Stiles? "

" Yeah,  put him on"

Derek held the phone up to his ear and removed the underwear from his mouth.

" You're not coming home, EMBEZZLEMENT! ! okay, okay, yes, I promise, don't be, I love you"

After Derek hungup he untied Stiles. 

" Should we go get the kids?"  
"Nah,  let them have some grandpa time,  you know the other day Maria asked me if they could call Chris, Grandad,  like Camden did, since they are getting married"

" Can they? "  
"If Chris is cool with it, I'm cool with it, but what about you and Peter? "  
" It doesn't bother me, if it was Melissa you'd be encouraginthe kids to call her grandma, I don't think Peter will mind either but just ask him first"

Stiles kissed Derek soundly then moving down his body started to bite and lick in different places.

"Peter told me to give you a blow job"

He swallowed down his lover's cock in one swift movement. 

Derek's hands flew into Stiles hair, tugging just how he liked it as he sucked and moaned. 

" So good, so patient,  you would have stayed there all night if I asked you to, you wanted to wait for your alpha because I told you to, so obedient,  I think you deserve to come, bitch, but you have to get me off first, in fact I think if you manage it quick enough, I'll let you have a drink, sound good?"

Stiles moaned even harder,  when he was pregnant he never got why they loved his breast milk so much, from what he could see it only made them sleepy, but he liked it so he let them, but now he was on the receiving end,  it was his favourite thing to do! 

He loved when his alphas provide from him, the taste and warmth of the milk was unlike anything else and he loved the way Derek and Peter looked at him while he did it, Peter drank too but not as much Stiles,  oftimes Peter would just watch and Jack off while Stiles suckled from his mate.

He moaned and sucked harder, he looked up through his eye lashes at his gorgeous mate, both his mates were incredibly good looking.

Derek was awful shy and self conscious after the twins were born and he was left with a baby belly, but Stiles and Peter soon cured that, they couldn't  have Derek exercise away their new plaything.

Derek came with a groan and lay boneless as Stiles moved up his body, stopping at his chest 

" Alpha, can I have some milk? "  
" Of course bitch"

Stiles wasted no time, he ducked down and wrapped his mouth around a nipple. 

He suckled away happily, hands pressing against what used to be hard abs but now was deliciously flabby. 

Derek started jerking him off and arranging him so that he could play with ass, just fleeting touches and finger fucking was enough to get him to pull off and cum.

Stiles went back to nursing after Derek had laid them both down for sleep 

" I love you Stiles "  
" I love you too Der-bear "

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> Scatteredblackroses on tumblr


End file.
